The Betrayal
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: Believing that she had betrayed him Duke Hiiragizawa had left Tomoyo, after their brief but idyllic courtship. Now 5 years later, she needs help, and he's the only one willing to, but at a price! He demands she become his wife.
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone. I had thought of the idea for this fic ages ago, but was unable to write it for so long because of my exams. In anycase I will be able to update this fic only once a month, as after slogging for the whole year, I just have like a week off. So basically i almost have college for 10 months in a year. I'll now get on with the fic....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
With the sun beating down on her relentlessly, Tomoyo stepped out of another creditor's office with no success. Her father's business had failed recently and the creditors were banging on her doorstep. But no one was willing to lend her the money which would inject enough capital into the business to get it back on it's feet.  
  
The reasons were simple enough. Many did not believe that a woman was capable enough of running a business without a man by her side. They were'nt even willing to listen to her ideas, although she had good business sense, with a talent for expansion, simply because of her sex. Those who were willing to do so would do it for a price. Nothing much, all she had to do was completely let go of her self respect and pride and agree to be a kept woman, while they subjected her to lustful and leacherous stares, and indulged their lurid fantasies.  
  
And she was loathe to do that! She would go down fighting. As she stepped into the lane which led to her house, she was accosted by her exuberant friend Sakura, who did not even have a inkling of the troubles which chased her friend.  
  
' Tomoyo, there's a ball tonight at Duke Strafford's. Oh you must come. You haven't made an appearance for so long that tongues have begun wagging. They say you are having an affair with a married man' said Sakura with a merry twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Anyone who knew Tomoyo well enough would know that, she would never do a thing like that, for she prized values and a sense of honour and integrity above aeverything else. Ever since Sakura had married Duke Li Syaoran, they had moved apart unintentionally. Sakura was busy adjusting to the joys of married life, and Tomoyo had not wanted to bother them with all her troubles and problems, even when she herself was suffering from a broken heart.  
  
Everyone had expected that she would marry Duke Hiiragizawa of Montgomery, but when they broke up, she just said that things had not worked out, and had not divulged the details even to her best friend.  
  
' Well i don't know ' she began, in response to her friend ' I have to take care of father, he's not keeping too well these days.' In reality, she would no longer be eligible to fit into the elite social circle anymore, she would have to sell her mansion, if she could'nt find anyone willing to lend her the money.  
  
' Rubbish' interjected Sakura in a firm voice. ' Uncle is much better these days than he used to be. You can definately spare one night. It's time you found yourself another Duke after the dismail performance of the previous one.'  
  
She winced at Sakura's refrence to Eriol. There had been no one in her life till him, and no one after him either. ' Well, alright i will come tonight.' And she could'nt help but smile when her friend hugged her.  
  
' Well i better hurry up, Syaoran must be waiting for me' Sakura said tenderly at the thought of her husband.  
  
' Syaoran can't bear to be seperated from his darling wife, for even a few minutes, right ' teased Tomoyo, as she forgot her troubles and grinned at Sakura who smiled shyly.  
  
' So when am i going to be an aunty, i'm growing old you know ' she could'nt resist asking Sakura who promptly blushed.  
  
Sakura exclaimed in a scandalized voice ' Tomoyo!' while Tomoyo laughed. ' Well we are trying' she then revealed confidentially.  
  
' I wish you all the luck in the world ' expressed Tomoyo as she embraced Sakura in a warm hug. ' I'll see you tonight ' she added as Sakura hurried away.  
  
That night Tomoyo wore one of her favourite gowns. It was a lovely gray one which had a tight corset. She was not going to stay long, and she only intended to make a cameo appearance.  
  
She absolutely did not feel like mingling around. She was in no mood to gossip with the fat women, who were either trying to get famous Dukes to notice their daughters, or were busy discussing whose jewellery was more expensive.  
  
As far as the men, she hated the enormous ones with cigars stuck between their lips, and who were already married, but made no pretence of the fact as they oogled at the other women. And the unattached one's were always trying to paw her, and she had her hands full on trying to move their hands away from a sensitive part of her body, without creating a scene on the dance floor.  
  
She had refused several offers of a dance, and when she had run out of excuses, she reluctantly agreed to a dance with one Earl of Nottingham, her host's brother - in - law. As she danced she tried to think of a way to save her father's business and simultaneously avoid being stepped upon by the Earl.  
  
A ruthless voice cut into her thoughts, ' I'm sure the Lady will enjoy my company better.'  
  
She found herself in a pair of steel arms that she knew all too well, while she sagged in shock against the familiar broad chest. She could feel his breath on her ear, and her body treacherously betrayed her, and all she wanted to do was wrap her fingers in his hair.  
  
Slowly she lifted eyes heavy lidded with confusion, shock and desire and the knowledge scared her, only to stare into the smouldering azure blue eyes of Duke Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
So how was it? Was it tolerable? Or was it terrible, or was it half way decent. Please review and let me know. I love reading the feedback from my readers. If you leave your email address, I will let you know when I update this fic next. 


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone, wow I'm really amazed at the response I got for this fic. Thanks a lot to all those who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but my 2 year is very tough, and also I was trying to spare time to read the latest Harry Potter book.  
  
Ok now I'm not going to reveal wether she marries him or not, you will know in good time. That's part of the suspense for atleast another chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
' What do you think you're doing here' she said furiously. She was angry. He had walked out on her 5 years ago, refusing to listen to her pleas of innocence, and now he was back threatening to wreck the life she had built so carefully for herself. More than at him, she was mad at herself for responding to him.  
  
His only response was a contemptuous look which he threw across her. ' Isn't it very obvious? I came to see how much I've gained by getting you out of my life.'  
  
She became as stiff as a ram rod. He still assumed the worst of her. ' I don't think that you and I have anything in common, and I see no point in continuing this conversation' she said stormily.  
  
His only response was the curling of his lower lip, and then with his superior strength, he bent her backwards, while he leant over her and said softly, ' But that's where you're wrong. Oh we have lots in common' and as if to prove a point, he brought one hand down and grasped her slim waist and carressed it.  
  
She gave an involuntary gasp. She was still responding to him, even after everything that had happened, and he knew it! To everyone else who was were watching it would appear as though it were a passionate reconciliation between the lovers. They could'nt have been more wrong. It was passionate yes, but reconciliation no.  
  
He gave a harsh laugh. And then abruptly, his grip tightened cruelly, ' Tell me, was he a better lover than me? Did you react this way with him?'  
  
So this was what it was all about. It was proving who was superior in the male species. This incensed her even further.  
  
She wrenched her arm away from him. ' I've told you before' she said through gritted teeth, ' there never was anything between us, he was just a friend.'  
  
' Really' he said softly. ' And your friendship explains your prescence in his bed'. His voice was unforgiving, harsh lines etched across his face.  
  
' You were never prepared to hear about what really happened. You were too busy leaping to conclusions' she fumed.  
  
' Well what's there to listen to ?' he snarled. ' I'm not interested in hearing about his prowess in bed.'  
  
She stepped away from shaking with fury. ' Well then I don't think there's anything left to say to each other.'  
  
' Oh but I think you'll want to hear this' he said in silky tones. ' I happen to know that your father's business is not doing too well, and is on the brink of collapse. And I'm willing to invest the required capital provided you sign an agreement with me.'  
  
She stared aghast at him. She could not believe that he would help her. Especially after everything that had happened between them.  
  
' What is the agreement' she found herself asking him cautiously.  
  
His response was a savage twist of his lips before saying, ' You sign an agreement saying that you are ready to become my wife.'  
  
' And what makes you think I'm going to sign it ?' She was amazed at his arrogance. It was the last thing she would ever do.  
  
' Because there's no one else Tomoyo' he informed her ruthlessly. ' I can't think of another soul who would be willing to risk their gold in such incompetent hands.' His gaze fell on her breasts heaving beneath their constricting fabric insolently. ' Of course, I'm sure you're quite competent in using them in the bedroom' he said crudely.  
  
As she raised her hand to slap him, he caught it imprisoning it between them. ' What's the matter, the fact that I caught you in the final act of betrayal, too bitter for you to handle?'  
  
She stared at him, the pain in her heart making it impossible for her to speak. She felt a constriction around her chest, making it impossible for her to breathe.  
  
' You have 24 hours, to think it over, after which the deal's off' he said with no emotion, and then crushed his mouth to her's which made her instinctively respond.  
  
The kiss was not gentle at all. It was hot and consuming with a burning anger lurking behind it all. She could feel herself melt against him, only to find that it was over, finding herself all alone on the dance floor, as he strode across it and left leaving her at her most vulnerable.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She could remember the day it all happened as though it were only yesterday. She had met him at a ball that Sakura had dragged her along to. Sparks had flown between them, the second their eyes had met.  
  
From then on it had been pure bliss. Days passed into weeks without her noticing at all. But no matter how much time she gave him, he was extremely controlled with her, never allowing the passion between them to flare up.  
  
He instead played it safe by sticking to chaste kisses on the cheek. The trouble was she never knew how he really felt about her and this was driving her crazy, for she was falling in love with him.  
  
One night she decided to take matters into her own hands, and fused her lips to his instinctively, moving her hips against his. The small flare she had ignited soon burst into an all consuming fire that neither could escape from.  
  
But instead of all being well he had snarled at her, ' Where did you learn to arouse a man like that? Have you been betraying me and sleeping with another man?'  
  
She was so shocked at the accusation that she could only mutter incoherently as he walked away from her in a jealous rage.  
  
That night Sakura's older brother Touya found her sobbing inconsolably in the street, and he led her to his small but very warm and comfortable house.  
  
Now that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it's already too long and also it'll make you'll come back for more. Lol. And yes I will try to make my chapters long, but please excuse me if it's below the standard length on occasion, due to me being too stressed out.  
  
As always, please leave your wonderful comments in your reviews. I love reading them, well who does'nt. If you leave your email address, I will notify you when I update this fic. 


	3. chapter 3

Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I started pecking at my keyboard. Well I'm really overwhelmed by all your reviews, you guys honestly gave me the inspiration to continue. Thanks a lot, although I'm not able to update soon as college is very taxing, too many exams and stuff. Now I'll shut up and get on with my story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She stared at Touya, desperation mingling with the tears. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions. What had she done wrong? Was'nt it normal to want to take the relationship on another level? She allowed herself to be led away.  
  
Touya very kindly allowed her the privacy she so much craved and did not ask her any questions. She was very grateful for that. His house was small but very cosy, and it was filled with peace. He led her into his bedroom, and when she looked at him questiongly, he gave her a decisive push into the room and firmly shut the door behind him.  
  
She tossed and turned. She had been trying to sleep for ages, but it eluded her like a wilful child. Suddenly her room door was thrown open, and she sat up in bed startled at the man in front of her.  
  
Eriol's features were harsh and they were mingled with anger. " So this is where you learnt your art from, I'm sure you had many lessons."  
  
She flinched at the contempt in his tone, and at the anger that was directed towards her. The flare of passion that had ignited in her now turned into a burning rage. " I did nothing of the sort. How dare you walk in here and accuse me of being some sort of.....of "  
  
" Whore!" he supplied helpfully. The way he made it sound, it was worse than the word itself.  
  
" How dare you?" she cried in hurt, pain and anger. She raised her hand to strike his face but he neatly caught her wrist with a strength she had always known he possessed, but which he had never used until now. He bent her arm behind her back, and yanked her towards him.  
  
With his other hand he gripped her cheek fiercely, crushing her soft bones. " You are not fit to be a part of any man's bed and most certainely not mine." And with that cold finality, he thrust her away from him and walked out of the door and out of her life, leaving her with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
That was five years ago and it still felt like yesterday. She had pushed those bitter memories at the back of her mind, but now they all came resurfacing. Wasn't a relationship built on trust? Her's had been built on love.... the love she had for him.  
  
She stared into the fire aimlessly. She could be stubborn and wave away the one wand that was willing to work it's magic and save her pride, which is exactly what she would have done if she had been alone. But now she had to think of her father.  
  
He was old, and if nothing else just the stress would kill him. She had to be strong for him. She grabbed her cloak and left for the Hiiragizawa mansion. Before she signed anything she had to make sure that she could still count on the one thing that would get her through this. her fierce independent streak.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Eriol was standing at the fireplace with his back to her.  
  
" If I marry you, I will be the one to run my father's business in the way I see fit." There was no way she was going to let him takeover her life.  
  
He turned with a humourless smile. " Well, you do have good business sense" he conceded " but you will have to approve any new plans that you have for the company by me, before you expand or make any major changes."  
  
She gritted her teeth. " Fine. Just why do you want to marry me" she asked curiously.  
  
" Let's put it this way Tomoyo, you get your money, I get you in my bed."  
  
She stared at him in stunned silence. How could he be so callous?  
  
" What's the matter Tomoyo? Cat got your tongue? I'm not asking you to do anything that you haven't already done."  
  
" You're unbelievable" she whispered. " Where is the damn contract." She just wanted to get it over and done with.  
  
He gestured towards the table. She walked over to it and signed it after reading it. It was as clear as daylight. She had just agreed to become his wife, for as long as he chose, while he provided the capital to run the business. She had the right to hire or fire any staff, but any major changes would have to be approved by him. While she was married to him, she was to be his wife in every sense of the word. She was to remain faithful to him at all times, and the question of other lovers did not arise.  
  
She placed the quill on the ink stand and left with all the dignity that she had. She now felt worse than a kept woman. She might be his wife, but she had sold her body nonetheless. What she was unwilling to do with those lusting creditors, she had done with him. The only difference was that he would marry her.  
  
She did not feel the cold air biting into her flesh. Her heart was even colder.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Please leave your comments in your reviews. If you leave your email id, I will let u know when I update this fic. 


	4. chapter 4

Hi everyone. I know I have'nt updated in a really long time, but since my board exams are just 3 months away, my next update will only be in july. I shall try to make this chapter special for all of you'll as you'll waited so long for this. Once again, thanks to all those who reviwed, you'll are really my source of inspiration. Please coninue to do so.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
This was all wrong. This was'nt how she had envisaged her wedding! Weddings were supposed to be beautiful, and have that ethreal quality in them. It was supposed to reduce one to tears. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of one's life, especially the bride's.  
  
The bride was supposed to walk down the aisle, in flowing white, while her to – be - husband looked upon with adoration. She had always imagined, that when she came upon that elusive quality called 'wedded bliss' she would be wearing something that reflected her tranqulity, both in heart as well as in soul.  
  
The only colour that would reflect her mood now, would be scarlet! Having voiced that point very strongly to Eriol, she recollected his response wryly.  
  
"I will not wear white!" she had fumed.  
  
"Sweetheart, you can wear scarlet for all I care" had been his answer in a humourless tone.  
  
Well, she decided that was exactly what she was going to do. There was no reason for her to adhere to tradition. Tradition did not dictate that high handed brutes like Eriol could coerce females like her, into marriage, all the while seeming as though it was the best deal she could possibly get. It would be refreshing to shock the prude, who performed the ceromony, as well as the haughty women who thought she was not good enough for Eriol.  
  
But when she did walk down the aisle wearing scarlet, the so called prude for a priest, did not even bat an eyelash. So much for a prude. As for the ladies, she shocked them alright. The expression on Eriol's face was inscrutable. Her father did have reservations about her wanting to wear scarlet, but she had very firmly dissipated them.  
  
"Dad it's my wedding, and if I want to wear scarlet, then I think I have the right to do so." That had been her decision and she had refused to budge from it. She might have been forced to take part in this charade, but that did not mean she was going to let her whole life be taken over. As far as she was concerned, it only enforced her views all the more, on the fact that no man was going to rule her life, or dictate to her from the side lines.  
  
If Eriol expected her to sit at home and play the part of the adoring wife, complete with a cat at her feet, and her hands busily clicking away the knitting needles, whilst the fire warmed them all, then he could take a hike! And she had told him so in no uncertain terms.  
  
Once again, he had surprised her. When she thought she knew the man, she discovered she did'nt know him at all.  
  
"Well, I can't imagine you playing that part" he had said amusedly. Then abruptly his expression changed. "If I had wanted my wife to play that part, I would have married any one of the over – eager young girls, thrusted at me by their over – bearing mothers."  
  
So clearly, he was'nt looking for the perfect wife, to radiate happiness and contentment in his already perfect, excessively rich mansion. Then what was it that he wanted? This question brought a shiver, and she did not dare look too deep for the answer, for she was terrified of what she might find.  
  
The wedding ceremony had gone without a hitch. The lack of tears in her eyes were supplemented by the overflowing one's in her father's. Well atleast someone cried! The entire ton had been invited, and she had a feeling that Eriol did not care for any of them, and that he took a perverse plaesure in stating loud and clear, that he was no longer available.  
  
Sakura had been annoyingly happy about the whole affair, but then she would be. And she had no wish to break her faith in idyllic weddings. She had been very insistent in having Touya present, and she did not care that it was like mixing oil with water.  
  
Her stubborness had infuriated Eriol. "I will not have one of your former lovers at our wedding" had been his furious reaction. She had very calmly told him, "I believe in equality between the sexes, and therefore you too are allowed to do the same." The visible hardening of his jaw had given her a lot of satisfaction.  
  
But there had been no brawl between the two men. Infact upon glancing at Touya, there had only been a fractional tightening of his jaw. And Touya being the more understanding one of the two, had spent the day by his sister's side. And on her part, she rationalized, even if Eriol's former lovers were there, he could'nt have very well excluded them when the whole ton was present for what seemed like the wedding of the year.  
  
All in all the day had exhausted her and she longed for it to end, so that she could have a moment's respite and reflect on the fact that her life had changed forever in more ways than one.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you'll liked it. A lot of you felt that Eriol was being cruel, but he's not really. He's just being a typical male, and a jealous one at that. If you leave your email id I shall let you know when I update next. Please review and let me know what you think. It was an honest effort on my part to make this story different. 


	5. chapter 5

Well hi everyone, I'm having a little free time right now, so I decided to update a little earlier. Well I'm glad that most of you liked this fic, or atleast found the plot remotely interesting, as I did not want this to be a conventional fic.

Flitter bug : now I'm not going to comment on anything you said other than for the fact that your thesis would be the climax of this fic.

Jamine : yes we can be friends, i don't know tagalog so i don't know what u said, and i'm glad u liked my fic.

angela : i did'nt undersatnd anything u said in ur review, except cute, which i shall take as a compliment. Thanks.

Chapter 5

She made a few scratches on the page, with her red quill. There were so many changes to be made, and so less time. How in the name of God was she going to get her business back on it's feet……………………………………

" You might want to go out in the sun, before you become as pale as the wall behind you and then blend in."

She slowly lifted her head at the sound of that familiar drawl. God everytime she heard it, she felt uneasy, like a cat walking on hot coals. Did he have to have that effect on her?

" Well" she said indignantly, " then I would'nt be thy fair maiden who thee covets so much now would I?"

Seeing the mirth of laughter in his eyes, she realized he had just been teasing her!

As he slowly walked towards her, she could'nt but help realize that her husband was indeed a very handsome man. He was wearing a pristine white shirt, and navy blue pantaloons. She swallowed a lump that arose in her throat. She wished she could just reach out and stroke his lean cheeks………………

Abruptly she straightened up. " I'm afraid that's not possible, there's too much to be done, I have to tally these balance sheets, check all the liabilities…………….."

Her flow of speech was stopped midway when a finger beneath her chin tilted her head up and she found herself looking into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. " Come" he said softly, and she found herself following him, her hand in his.

While she may not kid herself into believing that her marriage was one made in heaven, with the Gods playing the orchestra, she knew that it was very much bearable under the given circumstances, infact she would go as far as to say that it was even comfortable. They maintained separate rooms, and he had never even once forced her to share his bed, or reminded her of her part of the bargain and for that she was grateful. They had slipped into an easy understanding, which came only from a long shared accquaintance.

As they held hands, and walked around the edge of the lake, they witnessed a duck paddling, with it's five ducklings in it's wake.

" I wish they would come close to us, so that I could touch them" she said wistfully.

As if understanding what she had said, the duck came paddling towards her, and she stared at Eriol in wonderment. In reality, the duck had been attracted by the peaceful yet powerfull aura surrounding Eriol.

She reached out a tentative hand and gave a shriek of delight as she stroked it's downy feathers. As she straightened up and turned towards Eriol, she was surprised to see him watching her, his long lashes concealing his expression.

She gave him a questioning look, the laughter dying from her lips, he just shrugged and clasped her hand as they continued their walk in the bright sunshine.

As they approached the gardner who was watering the lilies with a hose pipe, he dropped it and bowed low, greeting " my Lordship, Ladyship."

As she chatted with Tom, and asked him how his wife and children were, Eriol watched her with pride. This was what he loved about her, her ability to make almost anyone comfortable in her prescence.

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He picked up the hose pipe and before she had time to discern what was happening he had turned it's full force on her.

She shrieked as the cold water washed over her and left her gasping for breath. As she inhaled deep breaths, she stared at Eriol with shock, who was laughing merrily. The laughter rumbled from his throat. Well two could play at the game. She picked up her skirts walked over to him, and grabbed the hose from his hand before he had time to react.

As she turned the cold water over him full blast, Tom discretely excused himself.

She had hardly managed to wet him, when he turned and ran. Never one to back down from a challenge, she turned and ran behind him, all the while trying to spray him with water. This was a tad difficult to do as her skirts kept obstructing her, but she resolutely chased him until she caught up with him.

In her enthusiasim and eagerness, she tripped and fell, but her fall was absorbed by a strong chest which was capable of many weaknesses. She turned the hose over his face, and dissolved into peals of laughter.

Abruptly the atmosphere changed. As she gazed at him, his white shirt plastered to his body, she was aware that it only emphasized his musculat chest and broad shoulders. She gazed into his eyes, and the hose dropped from her limp hands. His eyes had now turned almost black with emotion. His hands were at her waist, placed loosely, but not disguising the strength within them. This was the closest she had been to him, in their two months of union.

She now gave into what she had wanted to do since morning. She reached out and stroked his cheek, her breath caught in her throat. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was cold, and her damp dress was clinging to her, outlining all her curves. She shivered slightly.

He turned his face and pressed his lips into her palm, without taking his eyes off her. Then without warning, he gently tugged her so that she fell into his arms. She did'nt resist, this was what she had been waiting for………..

He bent and touched her lips with his, and explosive desire flew through every inch of her, and Eriol satisfied every demand made by her. Her hands were entangled in his hair, marvelling at it's soft texture although it was wet. His hand which was at her waist now touched her shoulder, and eased the dress partly from it. He bent and touched his lips over the bare exposed skin, and she let out a whimper of desire. As he kissed her neck, she cradlled his head.

" Eriol……….." she breathed softly, and he answered by licking the exposed column of her throat.

Now I'm going to leave this chapter right here. Well many of you'll wondered if Eriol loved Tomoyo. Well love is caring. I hope that answers your question. As always please review. I love reading your comments. If you leave your email id I will let you know when I update this fic. Ciao.


	6. chapter 6

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I just don't seem to get the time. This academic year is especially very hectic, for I now work in the clinics and I have patients to treat. But I havn't forgotten this fic and once in a while I shall update it. Thanks to all those who reviewed and please continue to do the same.

Chapter 6

As she flipped the pages of the novel she had borrowed from the library in built in the manor, she could'nt help feeling that somehow, somewhere, something was grossly wrong. There was something very vital missing in her life.

She had always envisaged her married life as having a couple of children, being the doting wife and loving mother, and a dog gamboling around. But in the circumstances, what she had was far from unbearable.

Eriol and she shared the easy understanding of old accquaintances. The passion and rage that had threatened to disrupt their peace of mind had been safely shoved away, except for last week in the garden when her feelings for him had overflowed like a cascade. She had been unable to control herself, and that in itself was something to ponder over.

She had carefully built the safe scaffolding for her relationship with him, but it was now threatening to collapse. As the doorbell chimed, she was stunned out of her reviere.

She got up and moved towards the oak panelled double doors to open them only to come face to face with a regal and austere lady. She was Eriol's mother, the old Dowager.

She had met her only once before, in her early days of courtship with Eriol, but she really liked and admired the Dowager and had come to look upon her as the mother she never had. It had not been very difficult to establish an easy rapport with her, for it had been based on warmth, understanding and trust, all of which were sincere.

"M'Lady" she dropped to a quick curtsey, and then clasped the Dowagers hands, as she led her in.

" Ah Tomoyo, you are looking well." Her voice was strong and confident, and had none of the quakes and temors associated with women her age.

The Dowager took in Tomoyo's appearance with a critical eye. " You are looking well. Marriage to my son has done wonders for you I see."

As she enveloped the older lady in a warm hug, she whispered " I really missed you Mother."

The old Dowager stroked her hair and said in her soft voice, " Tomoyo dear, it's very unlike you to be so emotional, tell me dear is something wrong? Is that scallywag son of mine troubling you?" She looked anxiously into Tomoyo's pale violet eyes. " If he is, I shall teach him a thing or two about treating a lady like you right."

" Oh Mother no" she said hurriedly, " It's nothing to do with Eriol, it's just that I haven't seen you in ages, and I really missed your wise insights."

" Very well, you must fill me in on all the latest gossip, I've been out of town too long" the Dowager exclaimed, changing the subject tactfully.

As she led the Dowager to the parlor, she could'nt help hoping that she would'nt find anything amiss. For the dowager might be gathering in years, but she was still as sharp as her yonder years. She was not an easy woman to fool, and she really did not want to decieve the older woman. She liked and respected her too much, and the dowager would be very hurt if she was every privy to the information regarding her marriage contract with Eriol.

As she settled on the luxurious settee, and filled in the Dowager on all the goings on which were of superficial interest, she relaxed gradually, lulled into the false security that the Dowager had not suspected that things were not what they seemed.

Hence the next question was completely out of the blue. The Dowager leaned forward and lightly clasping Tomoyo's hands asked " So Tomoyo, have you and my son thought about having children? Or are you already in the way?" she asked with a smile.

" Well, we have'nt really thought about it yet" she said evasively. " We've been very busy you see."

" Oh but Tomoyo, it's of paramount importance to have children early, so that one is not plagued by discomforts of all sorts during childbirth" the Dowager said, the anxiety evident in her voice.

" Promise me Tomoyo that you will not delay this any further" and unable to find a way out of this one, Tomoyo ended up solomnely nodding her head as though in acceptance.

" It's good to see that someone has drilled into her the merits of having children early" a voice drawled from the doorway, which was all too familiar.

She looked up only to see Eriol, leaning against the jampost, looking devlishly desirable, which left her with the query just what the devil did he mean?

She stared at him in horror, as he sauntered past her to where his mother was seated. " Good to see you Mother" he said as bent down and pecked her cheek.

And then he turned that rougish face towards her, " Tomoyo darling, really you work too hard" and clasping her, he proceeded to envelope her in his arms and admister a tender loving kiss full of passion, which to an onlooker would seem that the two were madly in love.

He then proceeded to seat himself right next to her, interlinking his fingers with hers, playing the part of the devoted husband, who could'nt keep his hands off his wife to the hilt.

" I keep telling her Mother to slow down" he drawled, " but now that you're here maybe you could persuade her to present me with an heir."

She felt stone cold, as she turned towards him, a fake smile plastered onto her face. She felt like a wooden doll.

That's it for this chapter. Please leave behind your comments and praises in the review section. If you leave your email id I shall let you know when I update this fic.


	7. chapter 7

Hello everyone, I saw the demonstration of a tooth extraction yesterday. The next time I'm expected to do it by myself which I admit is a scary thought.

**Chapter 7**

As she gazed out of the windows, she realized that she was not just admiring the view, but she was waiting for him. Aggravated she turned away. She was not just upset, she was down right furious with him.

How dare he make a mockery out of her feelings and turn his mother's visit into such a fiasco. She had longed to give him a piece of her mind, but had not yet found a suitable opportunity, but no more. Tonight she would sort out this nonsense once and for all.

He had in effect promised his mother the appearance of a tiny tot when such a situation would never arise and he knew that better than anyone else! What she hated him more than anything else was for making her decieve his mother. She had sat next to him with a wooden smile plastered to her face as he pulled her into his arms and told his mother that they would certainly be working hard to remedy the problem.

"Are you waiting for me?"

She spun around upon hearing his voice. The man had some nerve. After his abyssmal behaviour, he actually thought she would be pacing the floor just so that she could be the dutiful wife.

"We need to talk." It was all that she could do to keep the tremors of emotion out of her voice.

His response was to raise his eyebrows, and then settle himself comfortably in the sette before the fireplace.

"What made you tell your mother that I would be bearing your children?"

"Well would you rather I enlighten her about the terms of our agreement?"

Her fists clenched at her side. How dare he wave the agreement before her, it only served to act like the proverbial red rag.

"If you wanted you could have come up with a suitable put off. How dare you promise her a child when I have no intention of bearing one?"

He turned his expressionless face towards her and directed his deep gaze at her and said, "Just mine or not any man's?"

His eyes seemed to be boring into her, penetrating her very soul, almost willing her to tell the truth. Mesmerized she was by his eyes and did not object when he walked towards her and ran a forefinger over her jawline. She was at a loss for words. The fact was that she could not think of a deed more right than for her abdomen to swell with his child.

He traced the outline of her soft lips and curved an arm around her waist.

"You're beautiful Tomoyo, I'm not arrogant enough to believe I'm the first man who's told you that."

"I.........I don't know what makes you think that" her breath came in shallow gasps. The close proximity to him had the most unnerving effect on her.

Reaching out he discarded the pins that held her hair and it tumbled down, an unruly mass of violet.

"Eriol......." she said shakily, "please stop." She almost begged him, for she knew that if he continued his assualt over her senses she would not be able to contain herself, let alone retard him.

He ran his hand into her mane, and tangled it in his fingers, feeling the softness of the silky strands.

Bending his head he flicked his tongue over the column of her throat, and she shivered as her spine tingled. Like a cat she arched within his embrace and threw back her head, welcoming his sweet torture.

He closed his mouth over the exposed length of her neck and she moaned within his grasp. Lifting her dusky eyes now heavy lidden with desire she traced his jaw, feeling the stubble along it which seemed rough against her soft finger.

But it did not repel, it only served to render him whole and complete.

He growled and lowering his proud head he captured her lips in the sweetest kiss of desire. The primal need between them was growing and threatened to consume them.

She had longed to feel his lips upon hers, and she let go of all her inhibitions. She had nothing to hold her back and she gave all. She crumpled the edge of his shirt in her fingers and tugged them out of the waistband of his pants. She longed to explore...........feel the essence of him.

She ran her fingers over the plane of his chest, noting it's flatness. The heat and the warmth from him was licking at her and she longed to shelter within.

Removing his shirt she cast it off his shoulders, as she pressed her lips to his collar bone, resting her head against him she revelled in his warmth. His hand moved up her back tracing her spine and then with a deft pull he undid the strings holding her gown together.

She shivered momentarily as her back was exposed to the cold air, but his large hands soon splayed over her spine, feeling her softness.

The need within her was growing, and she could'nt hold back anymore. She needed to be united with him, body and soul. As though sensing her wants, he drew the gown over her arms.

Suddenly ashamed under his acute gaze, she wrapped her arms around her breasts, but he pulled them away gently. Raising her head with his finger he said softly "You have nothing to feel ashamed about."

As she looked into his molten eyes, the flames of desire fanned within her and she lifted her lips to his.

The moonlight danced over them, it's soft waves carressing their union.

That's it for this chapter. When I started this chapter I did not expect it to end this way neither did I expect them to unite. This is a surprise. I guess I wrote with the flow. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. Thanks to all those who reviewed last time and I hope you continue to do the same. If you leave behind your email id I will let you know when I update this fic.


	8. chapter 8

Hello everyone, I know it's been a very long time since I updated, well I was too busy filling cavities, still am actually! A lot of you'll said time passed very quickly in my chapters, I shall keep it in mind.

Chapter 7

Tomoyo stretched beneath the luxurious sheets, she was acutely aware of the fact that she was completely exhausted and while she tried to reach deep within the crevices of her befuddled mind to wring the reason out, it kept slipping out of her grasp.

Sitting up she pushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to corroberate the events of the previous day, and as realization dawned upon her she was none too pleased, infact that was putting it mildly. That she was completely mortified with shame was not doing any justice either. She had been utterly and completely insatiable the previous night and Eriol had been there right beside her to satisfy every one of her carnal urges. Groping around for a robe she found none, natural thought it was for she was sitting upon his bed, not her own.

Just then the subject of her thoughts walked in, carrying a tray of silverine tea ware. He looked magnificient, all the pent up frustrations and emotions had found an excellent release last night.

"I see you're awake" he said gently, "I brought some tea."

Tea was the last thing that she needed right now, what she really needed was a complete and utter reversal of the previous twenty four hours. Hugging her knees she rested her head upon them, wondering what her next course of action would be. It was not that she regretted what had passed between him and her, no it was much deeper than that. In reality there was nothing more natural for her than to unite with him, for he was the only man she had ever loved. What bothered her was the circumstances under which it had taken place.

When she had married him, she had signed her life away, accepting that she was to play the role of wife both in the mental as well as the physical sense. Now Eriol had never forced her to play the latter, he had always respected her body and had waited patiently until she had given herself to him willingly. And she had been more than willing, and there had been no question of her simply role-playing either. He had given her as much pleasure as she had craved from him and she too had given freely.

But now he knew, for sure what she had been telling him all along, that he was the only man she had ever belonged to, but what she could not accept was that for him to know for sure, her body had to have physical proof!

Eriol touched her hair gently, " Tomoyo we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about" she said stubbornly. "We gave in to our primal urges just as any man and woman, what's there to talk about."

"Tomoyo, I owe you an apology……..i doubted you when I never had the right to."

"Now that's always the male perrogative isn't it" she said flashing tears angrily. "It's completely okay for a man to satisfy his urges with as many available or unavailable women as he sees fit, but a woman's relationship with a man is always looked upon as being sexual even if it's nothing but friendship."

"Tomoyo I had no idea, I'm sorry I doubted you and Touya…….."

"No Eriol" she said looking him straight in the eye, "you did'nt just doubt me, what you doubted was my character! How could you?"

Eriol looked contrite as he tried again to reach out for her, but instead she got up and walked towards the bathroom with as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances. Slipping in she locked the door shut.

Eriol did'nt attempt to follow, he knew she needed some time alone, hell she needed a lot more than that and deserved much more. Standing up he rubbed his neck. Even if he had had the chance he would not undo the events of the previous night for they were much too precious for him. Well the only thing left was to make her fall in love with him all over again. He loved a challenge. Leaving the room he shut the door behind him.

Hearing the door shut, Tomoyo relaxed behind the door she was leaning upon. Moving towards the basin she sponged her face. Her body ached with longing and loneliness and she tried to dissipate it beneath the piping hot water in the bath tub.

She let herself soak beneath the hot suds dreading to get up and face him. But the water was becoming progressively cold and atlast she had to rouse herself. Moving to one of the oak panelled wadrobes in search for a gown she could borrow, whilst she slipped into her room for her clothes, she was thus roused out of her reviere to find all her gowns hanging neatly upon the hangers.

So he was now intent on sharing her every night, well there was actually no point in keeping him at bay anymore, who was she fooling anyway. Picking out the first fabric she laid her eyes upon, she dressed herself conscious that she had spent the better part of the day dallying and would have to go downstairs soon.

Well that's it for this chapter, please let me know what you think. If you leave behind your email id I shall let you know when I update.


	9. chapter 9

Hello everyone, I know it's been a very long time. I'm really sorry that I could not get this chapter up sooner, I was extremely preoccupied.

Chapter 9

As Tomoyo walked down the stairs she did her best to clear her mind of all memories of the previous night, she simply did not want to exert her mind by dwelling on the subject.

She paused when she reached the sitting room and coloured as thoughts of what had been between them last night raced past. The fire burning merrily in the grate, reminded her of how their bodies looked silhoutted against the moonlight. A painful lump in her throat made her look away and tears welled up in her eyes.

She really needed to get her bearings together and there was no better way to do that than by investing herself in some much needed work. She walked towards the library and opened the mahogany doors. As she entered the vast room, with rows of books stacked neatly, she realized what she could do, to buy herself some time before she was forced to confront her true feelings towards Eriol.

The library was massive, and could be turned into a really unique house of literature, except for the fact that the books were haphazardadly arranged and that many were piled with dust.

She stood on her toes and placed a finger on the row of books and succeeded in turning it black with dust confirming her worst suspicions, that the books were in an utter state of neglect. She left the room briefly only to return with a dust cloth from one of the maid's cupboards.

Spying a ladder with wheels neatly stacked against a wall, she wheeled it to her desired location. She decided to start with the last row, and as she feared the books were in an abyssmal state accompanied with a musty smell. First she removed each and every book and dusted it before replacing it back on the shelf. Now this was no easy task for each row had three shelves and the row itself stretched almost the entire length of the room. And as she decided to start from the top most shelf and work her way down to the bottom, she found herself descending the steps of the ladder and pushing it a few feet ahead before she ascended them again, quite a few times within the next hour.

As she was dusting the books she came across a few of her favourites, one's that she would love to re-read. As she came across the covers of a dusty but none too worse copy of "Pride and Prejudice" she stopped for a minute and flipped through the book.

This was one of her favourite classics. As she cradled the book lovingly she recalled the story. The story was about the love between a woman, Miss Elizabeth Bennet who was prejudiced against Mr. Darcy who in turn had too much pride to correct her opinion. Pride………..now that was the one sin that man could never beat and also the one sin that could be the source of man's greatest downfall. But their love still managed to triumph.

Standing on the steps and balancing herself in the most awkward of positions, she opened the book to the first chapter, and proceeded to read the print which had yet to fade despite the neglected condition of the book.

So engrossed was she that she did not hear the doors open, nor did she hear the soft footsteps on the well carpeted floor, and that was how Eriol found her.

He paused for a minute before speaking, taking in her every essence. The rapture on her face at having discovered a rare treasure reminded him of a much younger Tomoyo, one who had loved him unconditionally. In that heart beat he realized how innocent and vulnerable she looked, like the Tomoyo he used to know when he was courting her.

He cherished such rare moments when he could study her with undisguised interest and she had her guard down.

"What are you reading?" he asked casually leaning against the shelf of books.

So stunned out of her reviere was Tomoyo that she momentarily lost her footing on the narrow step ladder, and with a startled scream proceeded to fall straight down the nine feet or so she had scaled. His reflexes quick as ever, Eriol rushed forward and caught her in his arms.

His throat went dry as she landed in his arms, a soft bundle of lush curves and the muffled cry she let out in his chest did nothing to quell the needs slowly growing within him. She stared at him, her eyes widened, with shock or fear he did not know. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was ragged.

"You must be more careful," he said huskily, taking in her lemony scent and her warmth. God knew how much he had missed her these past few years, but not anymore.

"I was, until you crept up behind me" she shot back.

Well that fiery spirit had not changed and he loved every bit of it.

"Do you have to climb those rickety steps" he chided gently, "when you could be carrying our child".

Suddenly she found it very painful to speak let alone breathe. She was very conscious of the fact that she was in his powerful arms and she could hear his heart beat resonate through his chest wall.

In his eyes she saw an emotion very different from what she had ever seen, mingled with pride at the words "our child" was another unidentifiable emotion, which once upon a time she would have sworn was love. His lips were soon closing the distance between her own.

"Eriol don't" she gasped shakily but her words were lost in his kiss. His mouth still fused to her's he made his way to the couch near the fireplace.

Sitting down on the couch he positioned her such that she was on his lap leaning against and being supported by one arm, while his other stroked her cheek gently.

Her hair dishevelled and her mind muddled, she gazed at him in utter confusion, as he lowered his lips to her's once more.

That's it for this chapter. Please leave behind all your comments in the form of a review. I eagerly await them. If you leave behind your email address, I will let you know when I update.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone, you really can't complain about the late update this time, it was quick on the other hand! Also your fantastic response in the form of reviews also helps in prodding me towards an update, plus I happen to have a couple of days off from college, but come Monday, I will be a final year student, how sad._

* * *

Chapter 10

Tomoyo sat gazing out of the window, the events of last week a distant memory. It will suffice to say that she had not entered the library for the duration with anymore cleaning in mind, for everytime she entered her cheeks burned with the memories of her sprawled on Eriol's lap as he initiated the art of seduction. Initiate he might have, but further the act she had!

She did not know what she wanted or rather needed anymore. All day she had felt quite unlike herself, as though all her emotions were snarling amongst themselves like caged animals for release. All week she had completely avoided him, as though he were the plague itself. She was asleep long before he arrived home and she left to supervise her father's business long before he even awoke.

She had plenty to keep herself occupied. She had been meeting with her father's accountant and had been discussing all the liabilities he had accquired in recent years. She had to find a way to get rid off all the liabilities and for the assets to atleast double if not quadruple if she was to set the business back on it's feet.

Infact she had met the young accountant Michael that morning too, but for some inexplicable reason she had been unable to concentrate on anything. Her usually sharp mind was on this occasion as dull as a blunt knife, with the result that she ended up asking Michael to repeat almost everything and the staff began to give her funny looks. Usually her acute business sense enabled her to capture the gist of what Michael was saying in just a few sentences, but today even after he had launched into long, lengthy and detailed explanations, all she did was blink owlishly.

Ashamed at herself as well as her lack of sense, she had hurriedly excused herself. It was just not like herself and she could not begin to grasp the meaning of it all. The one thing she had always prided herself on having was her intelligence and now even that was beginning to desert her. She could only pray that it was only a passing phase and that it would pass quickly. She had lost almost everything, her pride, dignity, self-respect, surely she was allowed to keep the vestiges of her intellect.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned to find Eriol looking at her critically. He had allowed her to avoid him and ignore him for he had felt that was what she had needed at that point of time- to be distant from him, loathe though he was to admit it.

'Michael said that you were not feeling too well, is something the matter?' he asked quietly.

_Yes you_, she said silently but aloud all she said was 'I'm fine.'

Taking one look at her Eriol knew that whatever she said, fine she was not. She had lost weight, her face was paler than usual making her fine cheek bones jut out. Her cheeks were hollow, giving her face an elongated appearance. Dark smudges underlined her eyes and she looked tired and for the first time in all the five years he had known her, _lost_.

Her shoulders were slumped defeatedly and he knew that something was very wrong indeed. The Tomoyo he knew was a fighter, most certainely not one to admit or accept that life had bested her. And he could not help but feel that there was something she was not telling him. As he stood in front of her, he lifted her chin up but she looked away. Her usually expressive eyes which could turn from molten violet to almost coal like, depending on her emotions were today a dull gray.

His fingers automatically stroked her hair, hoping aginst all odds that it would retain some familiarity of the Tomoyo he knew, who was all too soon threatening to become a woman of the past. But her hair which had always been sleek and full of life, now hung in dull wisps.

Bending, he placed a kiss on her forehead and then drew her in an embrace. But she was stone like, unresponsive, reminding him of the marbled statues in his own foyer.

'Tomoyo' he whispered attempting to stir some emotion in her. But she remained in his arms as though she were alabaster. He was clearly at a loss as to what to do. He had always managed to provoke some emotion out of her, wether it was fury, lust, anger, fright, or even simply warmth, and he had always prided his ability to do so, for she was a calm and controlled woman usually, but in his presence she could quite be the heathen.

Ofcourse he usually provoked her, but he could'nt help wondering if maybe he had pushed her too far. He knew that she would only ever tell him what it was exactly that was bothering her if she trusted him, and that was exactly what he had been trying to get her to do these past few weeks. Yes, he admitted that he and he alone had been responsible for having lost her trust in the first place, but rather than think of it as being lost he rather liked to think of it as being misplaced. But he was never one to back down from a challenge, he had earned it once before, it was only a matter of time before he did so again.

Desperate to achieve some response out of her, for her iciness was beginning to frost him, he bent low and nipped her earlobe. It was a calculated move, for he knew that it was her sensitive spot and he hoped to God it worked, even if it meant she would strike him across his face, God knows he deserved it. But nothing had prepared him for what happened next.

Pushing his chest away she scrambled away from him in undignified haste, breathing heavily as though she had just run a marathon. She had no idea what was wrong with her but whatever it was had better subside for tears were threatening to spill out of her eyelids. For some unexplainable reason she felt as though she wanted to weep her eyes out and she could not begin to fathom what was wrong for she was never one to give in to childish hysterics!

'Tomoyo' came his soft voice as he attempted to reach for her, but she stepped back.

Now the tears cascaded, as though it were a deluge which had broken through the barricades.

Eriol reached her side in no time. 'Tomoyo what is the matter?'

She did not answer, how could she when she did not understand herself. As he reached out once again, she stepped back.

'No, don't.' Her words were spoken softly, infact he had to strain to hear them. Her chest was heaving with emotion, and her throat was constricted in such a fashion she could barely breathe, and in the deep recesses of her mind, a throbbing ache had begun.

She did not want to inhale his musky scent, or gaze into those brilliant eyes of his, nor did she want to feel the dark shadow of growth beneath her exploring finger at his jawline. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible and his proximity was driving her towards insanity.

Stiffling a sob, she turned away from him and fled, while a completely baffled Eriol stared after her. She ran out of the room, through the long winding corridor, into the foyer where she pulled open the double oak-panelled doors and raced out into an atmosphere which was chill as though it were heralding unpleasantness. She had on no coat, but that was the last thing on her mind as she took the path towards the woods, a dark sky looming over her.

Eriol watched her hasty retreat with both fear as well as apprehension, he had taken note of the fact that she had on no coat, and he knew that with the overcast skies, the heavens were threatening to burst asunder any moment. He only hoped that she would be back, in the safe warmth of the house and hopefully his arms before that happened.

He settled down on the settee before the fireplace, hoping that it would not be a long wait. As he gazed watchfully into the fire his mind travelled back into thepast, where he had been confronted with a much younger Tomoyo, the one he had fallen in love with. He recalled the first time he had laid eyes upon her.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. Once again when I started writing it, this was not how I expected it to begin or end. Infact everything about this chapter was unexpected, I guess I wrote with the flow. Please let me know what you think as always in your reviews. If you leave behind your email id I will let you know when I update this fic._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He had no idea just how much time had passed. The seconds, minutes, hours had just ticked away, dissolving into what seemed like finally an eternity. Now he was worried. The rain outside was a blinding sheet, and the wind an angry gale, lashing out at everything in its path. He made a decision. He would go out and locate her himself. Visions of her hurt, cold, unwell, flashed in his mind. His heart froze at the very thought. Just as he leaped out of his chair, he stopped in his tracks.

A disheveled Tomoyo stood at the door. Her clothes clung to her body in wet clumps, her hair plastered over her face. She was shaking slightly. He turned pale. He was beside her in an instant. Gathering her in his arms, he proceeded up the stairs, straight to the bathroom, where he deposited her gently into the massive marble bathtub. Tomoyo drew her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm. Eriol hurriedly filled the tub with piping hot water. Her body temperature needed to rise, and he hoped he was not too late. His greatest fear was that she might slip into hypothermic shock. He cradled her in his arms, and made soothing noises, as though she were a baby. And in a sense she was. She needed to be protected, loved and cared for just as one. She was the most precious thing to him in the world, and he would gladly pay any price to be with her.

As the minutes rolled by, his anxiety increased. He prayed for God to give her the strength that she needed. Finally, he detected a slight increase in her body temperature, and she had stopped shivering. He rubbed her arm gently, kissing her forehead as he did so. She was the very air he was breathing, she was life in itself. He cuddled her closer, her head resting against his chest. Gently he stroked her cheek with the back of his palm. When he felt that she was sufficiently warm, he tugged at her gown, the wet material proving hard to remove. Discarding it, he resumed his former position again.

They stayed together like that for a long time, neither wanting to move and break the magical spell that was binding them both together. He may have been a little far from the shore, his soul may have been weakened, but in that space and time, everything felt right. This was just how it was meant to be, he could not deny that. He loved her with all his heart, and he knew that she felt the same way too.

But at the same time, he felt this overwhelming need to express himself, tell her just how much he loved her, show her.

'Tomoyo' he began. Taking her silence, and the fact that she was still in his arms as a positive response he continued further.

'These past few months, we've been strangers by day and lovers by night. I knew it was wrong, yet it felt so right. Nevertheless, not a day has gone by without me realizing just how much I need you. I've misjudged you, for which I apologise dearly. You possess the beauty, allure, grace and dignity that no other woman can equal. And I'm willing to pay any price to make amends, except one. I cannot afford to lose you, for you're precious. I love you. Yet if you feel that your happiness lies in being distant from me, then so be it. I believe that when you say you love someone, you should care enough to give them whatever it is that they want, your own needs being inconsequential. And your contentment is my first priority. I want you to be happy.'

Tears rolled down her cheeks, escaping from beneath her closed eyelids. He hugged her closer, kissing her soft forehead once more. He could not bear to see her grieve, he felt as though his very heart was breaking.

'Tomoyo, I love you', he whispered, hoping, praying that she felt the same way. At least he had thought she did; now suddenly he wasn't so sure.

'I know', was her soft response. Stunned he looked quizzically at the ethereal face before him.

Her voice was choked with emotion. 'I love you too, that's why I came back', she voiced quietly. 'There has never been any other man for me Eriol, I have always belonged to you mind, body and soul.'

He cradled her face closer to his body. _Now, _everything seemed just right. Bending down, he gently captured her lips with his own, giving in to the sense of loss and longing, engulfing them both. He felt as though his heart would burst, due to the sudden surge in affection, he felt for her. Picking her up, he walked towards their bed. As he placed her lovingly in the center, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gazed into her eyes tenderly.

She had huge eyes, which were just so expressive. He kissed her eyelids, before continuing to admire her. Her loveliness was unrivalled, the unbriddled desire burning within her unmatched by none other than his own. As their lips met once more, forgiving from within the depths of their hearts, they made love, lovers in the true sense of the word, as the wind outside stopped howling, and the moonlight shone over their glistening bodies.

* * *

_This is the last chapter and I apologise for the huge delay in updating due to unavoidable circumstances. I hope that I have fulfilled my duty as a writer in giving this story a befitting ending and the readers a sense of completion._


End file.
